A Certain Encounter
by chibiJack
Summary: This story picks up right after the events on Yamatai. Lara is sailing on her way home and uncovers more about herself as she tries to arrange the questions and answers she received from her latest adventure on the lost ancient Japanese island of Yamatai,


**Chapter 1**

_The Journey Begins_

_'Lara! Come over here!'_ – Sam called out to her in a cheerful manner. – _'What are you dazing off for? Explain me more about what you are planning!'_

Samantha Nishimura and Lara Croft where both on the deck, alone, still trying to clear their heads after their latest adventure together. It was the evening of Day 2 since their leave off the island of Yamatai. Lara had been holding on to her newly acquired notebook which seemingly held her next destination. As much as she tried keeping it away from Sam, her best friend was cunning enough to sniff around and get the faint idea, or what Lara preferred to call it, a notion, that she was planning something.

_'I'm sorry, Sam. Let's talk about it later. I need some things to go over before that or we might as well end up on another Yamatai.'_ – Said Lara with a sigh and a seemingly tired voice. Little did Sam know, however, her best friend was just avoiding the confrontation. _'But look, since I know you won't sleep as soundly if I didn't tell you'_ – continued Lara in a joking manner – _'I am just going over this notebook of my father. I just want to understand what I couldn't before as I have experienced something so extraordinary, and now I see that there is more to what we know. Now I have a different perspective, and maybe now I will be able to understand clearer what my father has uncovered. He has researched so much, and so many unthinkable things he had uncovered that nobody believed him, even I… I pitied him for thinking that way.'_

_'OK, Lara. I understand you had it rough for all of us. At least, I am glad I have no signs of possession or any illness for that matter.'_ – Sam leaned her hand on Lara's shoulder and smiled gently at her. _'I shall leave you be. Your father was a great man in the end. Even though it is too late, I am glad that you are at peace with your dad, and you finally trust yourself enough and your instincts. Please, don't overexert yourself and have as much rest as you need'_ – She said and headed back inside.

_'Hey!'_ – reacted Lara and grabbed Sam's wrist - _'You too.'_ – and returned the warm smile.

After Sam gazed briefly upon Lara's features of her expression and headed for her cabin, Lara averted her eyes towards the almost set sun beyond the horizon.

She had been in deep thought ever since they had sailed off from the lost ancient Japanese island. What she was trying to comprehend were not only the events of the past few days but fathom the responsibility which had now fallen upon her ever since the events on the island. All those lives lost, and them being of her own accord. She was now a new person who knew the difference between loss and sacrifice. That, at least, she was able to understand because of her mentor, as well as her father, whom she had refused to listen to so many times, whom she had laughed at along with the rest, who also denied his theories as just mere fantasies… until she came face to face with the first and last Sun Queen Himiko, who had lived for centuries and controlled nature on a whim.

She looked back with determination at the line of the already dark horizon, behind which the sun had hidden itself. She knew what she had to do, she knew what she had become. Now, all the meaning to her life she could find was in the journey she had to embark on - in search for the truth which was somewhere out there. To follow in her father's footsteps was her calling.

As Lara made peace with her mind for the day, she went back inside. She didn't dally much with the crew and went to bed shortly after. She was feeling uneasy, had sort of something stuck in her throat. All she wanted was to sleep it over and hoped for it to be gone by the morning. She struggled for a few moments in her bed until she found what she thought a comfortable position. Soon after, she fell asleep.


End file.
